deceit
by malachai-hades-parker
Summary: It's then that she feels it. It's a warmth on her back and a shifting of the covers— almost as if someone is spooning her. She wonders if she's imagining the sensation for a split second, but then his breath is in her ear and something is pressed against her backside.


"Bonnie. We need to talk."

He says it to her after the group returns from the 1903 Prison World mission. With Lily in tow and Kai left in the Prison World with multiple stab wounds, their work is done.

Or so she thinks.

"What? Don't you have some catching up to do with Mommy Dearest?" she asks, hanging back in the Salvatore kitchen as everyone else disperses.

Damon leans back against the counter, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows. "Bonnie, you didn't, um... You didn't stab that little weasel enough to kill him, did you?"

"He's.. not dead, no," she says carefully, dread blooming in the base of her stomach. "Why?"

When Damon doesn't say anything and instead stares at the ceiling for a long moment, she balks. _"_ Damon _, what is it?"_

The vampire winces visibly. "We might have just a liiiittle problem. Kai, he, uh.." He swallows. "He may or may not know about Silas's tombstone."

Bonnie feels like her stomach is dropping out from beneath her. She's frozen, horror creeping through her like a chill. "He _what_?"

"I'm guessing you haven't gotten a call back from Jeremy?" Damon asks carefully. "He was.. there, Bonnie. We all were. Kai sent us there using the Ascendant, but Jeremy was only able to become corporeal twice. Once to drop the Nova Scotia map on the floor so you'd find it and once to open that garage door."

"Only... twice?" Bonnie asks, gaping. "You didn't think _any_ of this was important? Damon, are you serious? I thought the carbon monoxide had messed with my head when I found the atlas just laying there in the open—"

"I didn't know you were going to just leave him there," the vampire snaps back. "I thought you were going to create a witch-ke-bab out of him and call it a day."

"Why the _hell_ would you count on that? Why wouldn't you just tell me the truth?" Her voice is raising now and her tone is full of venom. She throws a hand out, using pure magical force to hurl Damon back against the cabinets. "You always do this. You haven't _changed_. You're the same self-serving son of a bitch you've always been." Bonnie twists her hand, cracking Damon's shin in half. He roars in pain, clutching his leg.

"Damon?!" Elena cries from the doorway, bolting towards him. "Bonnie, what— what happened? Are you _crying_?"

"No," Bonnie breathes, tears stinging her eyes. "You two need to leave me the hell alone. Just leave me alone."

When she runs, she can hear Damon shouting after her. The Ascendant is heavy in her jacket pocket.

 _xxxx_

Every day after this is one Bonnie spends constantly glancing over her shoulder. She's waiting— waiting for the moment Kai escapes and inevitably retaliates.

It's a Sunday night when she really thinks about him again.

She's laying in her Whitmore dormitory, curled up to her pillow on her right side. Caroline was throwing a Christmas party at Stefan's, and Elena and Damon had obviously gone, but Bonnie had declined and stayed behind. Coping with her and Damon's big fight had given her an excuse to be a shut in and avoid any of Care's extravagant holiday get togethers.

So she tries to sleep. She even starts to, in spite of her nagging brain and the practically constant fear of what kind of consequences will come of how she'd left Kai in 1903.

It's then that she feels it. It's a warmth on her back and a shifting of the covers— almost as if someone is spooning her. She wonders if she's imagining the sensation for a split second, but then his breath is in her ear and something hard is pressed against her backside.

Bonnie can't breathe.

"Hey, Bonster. Hope you don't mind scooching over a little." There's a grin in his voice. She can picture his mocking smile in her head, but she can't see him. He seems to be completely cloaked. "See, it got kinda lonely in 1903. There were these funny witchpire corpses Lily left behind, but _eugh_ , amiright? Talk about mega musty."

He moves his hand over her hip, slipping his fingers under her pajama shirt and onto the skin of her stomach. She can feel heat stirring in her core.

"Do it and I'll scream," she says through gritted teeth. His hand is posed like a threat. She can still picture the pain of siphoning like it was yesterday.

"I mean, of course you'll be screaming, silly," Kai purrs into her ear, his nose brushing against her skin. "Screaming my name."

Bonnie knows she's wet now. She feels hot shame in the back of her throat and swallows. She doesn't know why she says it, but she does. "Is that so? It can't be _that_ good. You were isolated for what.. eighteen long years, right? Humor me. You're just gonna kill me anyway, aren't you?" She wonders distantly why she's not fighting back. Why she's feeling so hot all over.

His hand creeps up her stomach in response, his long fingers cupping her bare breast. Her breathing hitches and her groin surges with warmth.

"Shhh, _shhh_ ," Kai murmurs, his nose trailing from above her ear to the side of her neck. She can feel the tip of it gliding down and down until it rests on her skin there. Suddenly it's not his nose she's feeling but instead his mouth— he softly sucks at her skin there. She can feel his saliva and she groans.

Kai's tongue laps at her softly, sometimes swirling, and she finds herself imagining the same motions on her genitals.

"You taste... just like I thought you would," he groans against her, his dick rubbing obscenely against her backside. He glides one thumb over her nipple and squeezes her boob again, grasping it in the palm of his entire hand.

"Kai, just _touch_ me," she groans as he laps further down her neck. It doesn't take her long to fully realize what she's said. Shame burns through her like a white-hot fire, but her groin still twitches in anticipation.

"Will you do me a favor first, Bon? _Will you be a good girl?"_ He breathes it against her neck.

She doesn't know who she is anymore. She nods eagerly.

"Good." She can hear his grin. "Sit up and pull your pants and underwear off."

Bonnie obeys. As she does, the cloaking spell falls off of him and she can see the outline of him in the dark. His beautiful face is awash in the moonlight and his hair is disheveled. He looks exactly like she remembers him but better.

"Now, Bonnie.. I want you to touch yourself." His voice is huskier than she's ever heard it. She hadn't thought she could be more turned on.

Nodding and biting her lip, she sits facing him and spreads her legs apart. The sound that fills the air only makes her more aroused. She takes two fingers and dips them into her wetness, slowly rubbing her clit in small circles. Bonnie's toes curl as she does and she exhales, pleasure shooting through her body in waves.

"Good girl," he whispers hoarsely. "Fuck yourself."

"Kai," she whines in irritation. She's throbbing and it feels good, but she's thinking about his fingers on her breast, and—

"Just do it, Bonnie," he commands a little more loudly.

Nodding, she moves a finger obediently to her opening and dips it in. Pushing it into her warmth, she starts to fuck it in and out and closes her eyes in bliss. She hates Kai, but the thought of him watching her and getting harder by the second has her coming undone.

"One more thing," he murmurs. "Lick it."

"What?" Bonnie asks, stopping with her finger halfway in.

"Put your finger in your mouth and just—" he makes a _popping_ sound with his mouth. "Just lick it all off, Bonnie."

Her face feels hot, but her cunt feels hotter. She pulls her finger out and brings it hesitantly up to her mouth. _She's in it this far, right?_ She plunges it between her lips, the taste of her own cum washing over her tongue. Sucking her digit slowly, she doesn't break eye contact with him.

Kai groans audibly. He gestures for her to turn around so her back is facing him, and she does. He drops his nose to her neck again, giving a small sniff before resuming his earlier work. Bonnie wonders distantly how many hickies she can possibly get from this.

Kai's hand travels to her sex and he slides two fingers around her clit, massaging her wetness.

She hisses in response, throwing her head back as his long fingers work. He presses them together and slides them over her clit itself, causing her to gasp out.

He pulls his fingers out, and Bonnie can hear the obscene slurp as he licks her cum from them. Her genitals are throbbing and she turns her head away from him.

Kai slips his wet fingers back into her folds and she groans. Just as she expects them to go deep within her, she jerks awake.

There's a sheen of sweat on her skin. Her thighs feel hot. Elena and Caroline are in both of their beds, asleep.

 _What day is it?_ She's horrified until she recalls— it is Sunday. _The Christmas party is next week._

Bonnie really had been dreaming. Nausea hits her in a wave— had Kai gotten in her head?

She sees no sign of him. Maybe she's losing her mind with anxiety, she concedes. _But it had felt so real._

She settles back under her comforter and quickly finds her fingers slipping beneath her underwear. She rolls them over her clit, squeezing her eyes shut as she imagines it's still Kai. Her other hand moves up to her breast and squeezes it— she already feels like she's going to cum.

She sticks the fingers wet with her own juices into her mouth.

" _Just lick it all off, Bonnie."_

When she slides her wet fingers into her opening, it doesn't take but a minute for her to climax. She tries to clamp down on any sound, crying quietly as her body clenches up in ecstasy.

She's still crying when she wipes her fingers on her pajama pants.


End file.
